This invention relates generally to a prosthetic sleeve for attaching a prosthesis to a remaining portion of a human limb which was either amputated or deformed. More particularly, the invention relates to sleeves for obtaining durable engagement between a leg which has been amputated below the knee and a complementary leg or foot prosthesis. However, the sleeve has other applications in the prosthesis area.
A preliminary patent search was conducted at the Patent and Trademark Office and was directed to the field of search encompassing Classes D24/33, 128/68, 75, 80C, 80R, 623/27, 28, 32, 33, 34, 35 and 57.
Listed below are the following patents uncovered by the search.
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 112,683 S. F. Burd, et al. March 14, 1871 1,032,074 G. E. Marks July 9, 1912 1,632,277 C. Desoutter June 14, 1927 2,080,003 E. Blevens May 11, 1937 2,152,141 T. Kohl March 28, 1939 2,545,146 R. R. Hydorn March 13, 1951 3,262,131 S. Argersinger July 26, 1966 3,600,717 L. McKeehan August 24, 1971 3,909,855 J. G. Barredo October 7, 1975 4,479,272 D. Beldzisky October 30, 1984 ______________________________________
A more detailed description of the more pertinent patents follows. Numerals cited refer to the specification of that patent discussed.
The Argersinger (U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,131) is directed to an artificial leg with a detachable stump and supporting sock. A truncated sleeve 1 has two leg bars 2 secured to opposite sides and having a downwardly stump receiving member 6 which is also of a hollow truncated shape sized to fit wedgedly within the upper end of the sleeve 1. A knitted stump sock member 9 is also incorporated. The patent discloses a modification of the interior of the sleeve 12 having series of angularly arranged inwardly and downwardly projecting teeth or catches 14 which are designed to grip or engage the side of the stump side 9 and prevent withdrawal of the stump side.
The Beldzisky (U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,272) is directed to a sheath for retaining a prosthesis to a portion of a limb. The prosthesis 11 is retained by a sheath 17 formed of elastic material and having a welt 24 at the edge of its upper opening.
The Barredo Pat. No. (3,909,855) is directed to a prosthesis for a below-the-knee amputee. The prosthesis 10 is fitted with concave side extensions 11 which are sufficiently resilient to grip the sides of the knee sufficiently to hold the prosthesis in place. The front portion 12 is cut away to prevent contact with the patella. In an alternative embodiment, an elastic strap 20 may be provided to pass around the front of the leg just above the knee cap, coupling the opposing side portions 11 together.
The Hydorn (U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,146) is directed to a leg prosthesis having inflatable means to assist in supporting the weight of the wearer. The prosthesis is coupled to the stump by means of a leather boot 2 hingedly coupled to the lower leg portion. The boot 2 is laced together and is not provided with ribs for retention to the natural limb.
The Kohl (U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,141) is directed to a knee strap for retention of a prosthesis. The retention device 5 includes a front knee cap covering portion 6 having a rolled lower edge 7 and a pair of extending elastic straps 19 for coupling to the prosthesis 20. The strap 5 is retained to the limb 25 by a buckle 9.
The Blevens (U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,003) is directed to a support for a leg prosthesis. The strap like retaining device 1 includes a pair of supporting straps 2 which fasten to the prosthesis 5. The belt 1 is provided with a buckle 1a which is fastened above the knee with both retaining straps 2 being angularly directed to leave an opening for the knee.
The above prior art devices provide ways to secure a leg prosthesis, however do not allow rigorous athletic activities. Movement or positioning between the stump and prosthesis results. The connection is not secure enough for rigorous activity and such movement creates instability, frictional heat and abrasions.
Additionally, prosthetic rubber knee sleeves are currently sold made of latex or neoprene. The sleeves have various layers for comfort and range over a variety of sizes and configuration for greater comfort and flexibility. These sleeves must be pulled up around the stump sufficient to allow the inside surface of the sleeves to frictionally engage the flesh. Positioning occurs between the stump and the prosthesis creating friction and heat leading to painful blisters, in certain instances depending on one's activity level.
Often times, conventional sleeves must be pulled way up on the stump which can be uncomfortable to obtain sufficient engagement with the prosthesis for rigorous activity, such as running, tennis, basketball, etc.. A greater amount of skin surface must be in contact with the sleeve, which is not only uncomfortable, but unhealthy for the skin. Furthermore, the fleshy part of the thigh changes shape and size over the course of its range of motion and during rigorous activity.
There is great interest in the handicapped community for prosthetic sleeves which are durable, waterproof, provide secure engagement, allow rigorous activity, and are easily worn, yet comfortable.
The features identified above as being desirable for prosthetic sleeves are all provided by the present invention.